


Mary's Crown

by bibi_poppy



Category: The Reprise of The Spear Hero, 盾の勇者の成り上がり - アネコユサギ | Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari | The Rising of the Shield Hero - Aneko Yusagi
Genre: (same thing ig??), Blushing, Co-Parenting, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Flower Crowns, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love, actually no they hatched those bbs together-, chicken children, dads, husbands-, kfc kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibi_poppy/pseuds/bibi_poppy
Summary: In royalty, the family is usually acquainted with crowns for the king, the queen, the princesses, and prince.(In which, Naofumi graces his family with crowns and Motoyasu pines for his Virgin Mary-)(will I ever stop making the joke that naofumi is a whole mom? no. no I will not-)
Relationships: Iwatani Naofumi/Kitamura Motoyasu
Comments: 30
Kudos: 124





	Mary's Crown

"Father, what are you doing out here? It's late, aren't you tired?" He finds Naofumi sitting near the slope of the hill, on which they reside. It had been getting late, and they'd been traveling for a while so the crew had decided to stop somewhere for the night. Luckily, they'd happened upon a nice spot beside a tree clearing, settling on the hill. All had been exhausted from the past few days' events and were in much need of proper rest. The fact that a shadow underneath Motoyasu's eyes even existed was appalling. Motoyasu, before, would never let his complexion get as bad as this. He liked to consider his skincare routine the peak quality of all routines, now he looked like a college student who's life is dominated by all-nighters. Father, on the other hand, while still visually tired, was not anywhere near as fatigue drenched. His light yawns and small nodding-off were the main indications of his wear. But if it meant father would still have a pretty glowing tone, then some increasingly dark bags under the eyes would be nothing to Motoyasu. There are more important things worth protecting; the soft breathing as Naofumi rests against Motoyasu's shoulder happens to be one of them. Many things are driving Motoyasu to work hard, but none quite like the image of Naofumi sleeping blissfully. 

The Naofumi at this moment is comparatively very much awake. Motoyasu's eyes catch the shift in the other's arms; he notices that Naofumi is fiddling with the damp stems of varying flowers. Watches as the opposite male flinches a tad, turning to the blonde with wide eyes. The stars of the gloom-looming sky reflect within his emerald gems, the glass of Naofumi's orbs twinkling. There's no anger in them from the owner being startled, rather a sight of welcome. Motoyasu is completely immersed in their magic, a spell he's long succumbed to. One he regrets to say would never have used to work on him. 

"Motoyasu! I'm just-" The shorter of the two stammers, "Well-" He picks up the braided circlet of poppies, displaying them to the hero eagerly. A bright but shy smile graces his lips, eyes gleaming with a bit of pride.

"I'm making flower crowns." He speaks quietly, in consideration to not wake the others, but the cheer in his voice can still be heard. Motoyasu didn't expect flower crowns; its greatly endearing, but most things father did were! 

He sits on the plush grass right next to Naofumi, their knees brushing against each other. Tonight, it seems that Naofumi is unbothered by this contact (a delight to Motoyasu). He pushes the limits, leaning a bit into the other's space in an only half-pretend attempt to see Naofumi's project. His body loosens as the pattern of the other hero's gentle hand-work relaxes him. Father's thin and soft fingertips maneuver the stems and leaves, the red petals smoothing over his knuckles almost romantically. And is it possible to be jealous of flower petals?

"Who are they for, father?" A small pause in his movements as the red of Motoyasu's eyes pierces into every detail of his father's hands. Unknowingly saving every piece into his memory better than he could any formula for a math test. He glances away before the urge to graze his hand across them becomes too much. 

"The little ones. Sakura's seen one a bit back and she's been asking since. Yuki seemed interested too though she's too embarrassed to say, and you know anything the other two are doing, Kou wants to do." Naofumi states this with a smile, one which stretches more as Motoyasu makes a sound of acknowledgment, as though he knows something the other doesn't. He doesn't bother questioning it. Their babies, Motoyasu should've guessed that. He's sure the small children will be happy to awaken to a gift. They can be easily thrilled by the simplest things, it's only inevitable due to their lack of knowledge about the many wonders this world contains. They're precious and curious, just blooming like the flowers they'll soon wear. It's perfect for them, Motoyasu thinks.

"Kou might wrangle and play with it though." Motoyasu responds. Kou has always been the most energetic of the three. He's fast to trying everything (except his veggies apparently); the starburst of a boy's reputation includes scarfing down eel and climbing every human possible. He can be a bit of a ditz, but his heart and essence overpower it. Motoyasu finds that Naofumi works the best with Kou, being able to control and guide him. Motoyasu mostly drains his energy by playing with him, tickling his little tummy until he's gasping and tired from laughter. Of course, Kou also loves when Motoyasu chases him until he's caught and thrown over the blonde's shoulder, giggling at the upside-down world. And those sweet little giggles alone could warm anyone's heart, so Motoyasu never gets enervated from it. 

"Maybe, but it's okay; he'd beg me for one anyway!" Naofumi laughs tenderly at the thought of Kou using the crown in every way but what it's intended for. He feels even more humored when he thinks of the lecture Yuki will give him.

"Yuki won't be too happy to see him butcher it." The raven-haired male continues and Motoyasu joins in on his quiet laughter, snickering and knocking knees with the male. He can already see it; Yuki will plant her tiny fists on her hips and scold Kou about how he should treasure what Naofumi gifts to him. She's always trying to straighten the other two, perhaps trying to be an older sister, but at times she'll end up playing their games. She holds herself up to tall standards in the desire to be seen as a mature young lady, going as far as to remember holding her head high as she walks. Naofumi always thinks it's adorable, but he finds concern in the way Motoyasu encourages the 'Bashful Lady' side of her too much. He should probably talk to him about that sometime.

"'Kou! Crowns are for wearing not sling-shotting!'" Motoyasu heightens his pitch in imitation of their posh little girl. Naofumi chokes at the impersonation, smile shooting into a grin as squeaked laughs escape the golden case of his heart. Shoulders shaking and Naofumi somehow found joy in the silliness of Motoyasu's humor. The smaller male's eyes shift and finally make genuine contact with Motoyasu's own.  _ Oh dear _ , Motoyasu might just melt right here and now; what a beautiful way for it all to end. He chuckles alongside Naofumi, the only effort to come naturally is the awkward dopey curl of his mouth when he smiles. The corner of his lips fidgets with his grin as a blush blooms across his cheeks. Red eyes shine with admiration as though the whole universe was sitting right before him and  _ god was it gorgeous.  _

"Is that what she sounds like to you?" It's said with mirth as a slight sly smile forms on Father's face. 

"No, actually; in fact, she sounds even more beautiful than she sounds! All of you do, father!" Motoyasu leans even deeper into Naofumi's personal bubble, enough that he can feel the other's soft breath. Ah, it seems he's not the only one with a warm face.

"H-How is that even possible?" He gently pushes Motoyasu back, pressing the warmth of his hands against the blonde's firm chest. His expression contorting in amused confusion.

"Anything is possible with you and the filolials, father!" Naofumi's only response is the sweat drop that comes down his temple as a flush brightens his cheeks to a cherry red.

"Ah...Anyways, you should go to bed. I promise I won't be up much longer. Eclair's on the first look-out, right?" Motoyasu nods in confirmation but looks on at Naofumi in determination.

"I can't possibly go to sleep before you. I'll stay up and keep you company!" Father smiles sweetly at him, obviously touched (and it's amazing Motoyasu could bring about such a lovely expression).

"Motoyasu, please, go to sleep. I'll be fine." And so, if only because it's Father's request, he heads to where the children are (tense in his retreat) and lays down to rest.

* * *

When the sun rises, Motoyasu almost confuses it for Naofumi, beaming down on him and burning warmth into his body. The light fights against him as he tries to open his eyes, a small battle before they finally pry open to face the realization that, no, it is not Naofumi. Close enough though. He pushes himself up to hear the chaos of hyper children. Grass rustling at what he assumes to be Kou racing around and jumping while Yuki is yelling at him to stop doing something.

A yawn bellows out from him and he catches Sakura beside him staring in surprise. The cherry blossom child gazes at him impressed with what she's just seen.

"How did you do that? It was so big and loud." She opens her mouth wide as if to mirror his previous actions. It's here that he notices the crown of pink flowers that slips off her little head when she tilts it back. It blends in with her already pink hair, so it's the green of the stems that catches his attention. She tries to grab it before it falls but unfortunately misses. He laughs affectionately and places the small circlet atop her head and taps her baby nose as she smiles at her crown being returned.

"Thank you." Her tender and somnolent voice drag out the words. Sakura is the calmest of them all and often isn't quite effected by things as long as she's next to her favorite people. So when Yuki comes over to pull her into putting a leash on Kou, she isn't bothered and follows serenely. That's when he fully takes in his surroundings, noting that all the kids (as he was told) are wearing flower crowns. Kou, as he and Naofumi predicted, is stretching and swinging it around. Yuki is trying to gently keep a hold of her own on her head so that it doesn't fall.

Seeing these three angels so playful in the morning is a marvelous sight and one he doesn't mind getting used to.

"Good morning, Motoyasu." He hadn't even noticed Naofumi walking towards him, having been so enveloped in the other three. Even Eclair is trying to calm them down. He turns to the raven-haired boy and is again immediately captivated by him.

The sun is pouring luminescence down upon Naofumi, encasing him in light. It looks as though Naofumi himself is igniting like the sun, as though the source of warmth shines out from behind him. It is a saint Motoyasu is looking at. Truly, this masterpiece of a human being is the Virgin Mary. The braided Yoko Ono Pompoms that lays on Naofumi's messy locks is the crown of stars practically. Motoyasu feels purified just sitting and basking under his presence.

Tender and motherly, Naofumi plants the flower coronet of red poppies on Motoyasu's head, leaves tickling his forehead. Father giggles lightly, a sound that causes something to flutter in Motoyasu's stomach.

"Just as I thought, the red of the poppies suit you, Motoyasu!" A smile the drips with a sweet and heavenly aura graces Naofumi's appearance.

"You're absolutely beautiful too, father!" Instantly the other's face blows up in a red hue, as he flusteredly tries to think of a reply, positively stunned by the response. Motoyasu thinks he really has been blessed.

"S-Stop, I didn't mean it like- I-I just- Please stop saying things like this!"

Wonderfully, brilliantly blessed.

**Author's Note:**

> i rlly should write that sequel for my batfam fic with damian and Jason buuuuuuut  
> tsk tsk tsk
> 
> also, this came out of nowhere, I had originally no intentions of writing this for my school assignment (which is why its kind of vague at times), ORIGINALLYY this was supposed to be a lesbian fanfic for my bbs mary and ririka  
> I love those two, but I suddenly got inspired to write for my favorite husbands again oop-
> 
> which is why this is a lil, wack, but I hope u can still enjoy it!! 
> 
> (ALSO IM UP TO DATE WITH THE SPEAR HERO MANGA AND IM CRYING AT THE SCENE WHERE NAOFUMI SAYS HES GOING TO SAVE MOTOYASU AND THEY HOLD HANDS I-)
> 
> (AND HE FCKING HUGGED MOTOYASU FROM BEHIND TO CALM HIM DOWN AND LITERALLY GAVE HIM THE SOFTEST SMILE OHMYGO-)
> 
> anyways these two are gonna be the death of me, I love them sm, hope u like this, bye gotta do math now-


End file.
